Due to the increasing demand for higher power semiconductor components, inefficient heat dissipation is an increasing problem. Poor heat dissipation can lead to instability of the semiconductor device and limit its functionality. Additionally, heat generated by power semiconductor devices can lead to overheating of neighboring devices mounted on the printed circuit board (PCB). This problem can limit the board design and component layout on the PCB.
In order to improve the heat dissipation from a semiconductor component, it is known to mount an additional heat dissipater on the outer surface of the semiconductor package or even directly on the semiconductor chip itself. The heat dissipater can have the form of a metal plate, for example. Additionally, the heat dissipater may include a plurality of outwardly extending fins in order to increase the surface area and further improve heat dissipation upwards away from the printed circuit board.
However, in vertical semiconductor devices, such as a power MOSFET, the upper side as well as the opposing lower side of the semiconductor device provides one or more contact areas which are electrically accessed, typically by bond wires. Consequently, it is complicated to mount the heat dissipater on vertical semiconductor devices.